


Spontaneous Happily Ever After

by Madi_Gwyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sirius Black, Love, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Remus Lupin, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi_Gwyn/pseuds/Madi_Gwyn
Summary: Sirius and Remus were never really considered conventional or much of planers. So one night when Sirius proposes Remus decides to say yes, so a wedding is carried out in their sitting room.





	Spontaneous Happily Ever After

It was just another Saturday night. Remus and Sirius were tangled around each other in bed. Sirius had been home for a little while now. Their hair fell off their shoulders still a little damp from their shower. They were wearing a pair of boxers and a stolen T-shirt of Remus’. Remus was wear pair of flannel PJ bottoms and a sweater as he is always cold. Remus played with Sirius’ hair as they hide their face in his chest. 

“Moony.” Sirius shifted so he could look up at his boyfriend.

“Hmm” Remus paused his hands in Sirius’ hair.

“Let’s get married.” Remus paused. It’s not like the pair hadn’t talked about marriage before but they hadn’t decided when or where. Life was an unpredictable thing and with the two of them it was worse than normal.

“Okay Padfoot.” Sirius shot up at those words.

“You really want to Remus?” They had a look of surprise like they expected their boyfriend to reject their proposition.

“Of course, I love you Sirius. I’ve known for quite awhile that you are the one I want to spend my life with. When did you have in mind love?” Sirius’ eyes light up with pure joy.

“I was actually thinking now is that’s alright with you.” Remus raised his eyebrow.

“As in Right now?” 

 

“Well of course, we can have it here in the sitting room. All we need is an official and two witnesses. I know Lilly and James would be livid if we didn’t tell them so we’ll have to give them a call and didn’t Marlene just get ordained because she could? Sirius had gotten up and began to looking for things around the room. Remus smiled, this was actually happening. They went straight to their underwear drawer and began to rummage around. 

“Yes, she did.” Remus got up off the bed. “Not that we need them, but knowing you, what about rings?” Sirius turned around in triumph walking back over to Remus wearing a beautiful smirk on their face. They offered their hand out to Remus. In their hand were two simple silver rings. Remus took them and held them up inspecting them carefully. One had a star and a pawprint engraved on them and the other had a moon and a small wolf. 

“Honestly Moony, I’m surprised you haven’t found them. I bought them awhile ago, I’ve just been waiting for a time to use them.” Sirius Smirked crossing his arms. 

Remus smiled. “So, should I make the phone calls or should you?”

Sirius leaned over and kissed Remus on the cheek. “I will love.” with that Sirius went off to make the needed phone calls. Remus just hoped everyone was awake. 

************************************************************************************************************  
A few hours later everyone was gathered in Sirius and Remus’ flat. Lily and James had shown up with baby Harry unsure what was happening about because Sirius wanted to keep the news a surprise. Lily yelled for a little bit when Sirius explained the surprise wedding, but in the end she agreed to help Sirius get ready. James helped Remus get ready. Remus put on his black dress pants and shirt and gladly put on the white Blazer that James had brought at Sirius’s request. After Remus was ready James went down to double check everything. After everything was set Remus met Sirius in the entryway to their sitting room. 

Sirius was in a short simple white dress with a sweetheart neckline. Their flat’s matched their dress. Their hair was curled nicely half pinned up with a star clip. They had a birdcage veil which Remus found rather fitting of them. 

“You look beautiful.” Sirius smiled reaching out and straightening Remus’ tie. 

“You don’t look to bad yourself.” Remus smiled as they slipped their arm into his. 

“Ready Padfoot?”

“I was born ready Moony.”

The pair walked into the sitting room. Between where Marlene and James and Lily were standing was a table covered in a black table cloth. One top of the table were two glasses (one sliver with a moon and one gold with a star), Four candles (two silver, two gold), and white candle in the center already lit, and a bottle of Sirius’ favorite red wine.

“Are you two ready?” Marlene asked smiling at her two friends. They both nodded in response.

“Then let's get started.” Marlene paused. “We are gathered here tonight at this ungodly hour because these too lovely dorks have decided they need to get married this minute and if it were anyone else I wouldn’t be here but for Sirius and Remus it is rather fitting. So let’s get to it. Sirius.” 

Sirius smiled squeezing Remus’ hand. “With this hand I will lift your sorrows.” Remus picked up the silver glass as Sirius opened the bottle of wine. Sirius began to talk as they poured the wine. “Your cup with never empty for I will be your wine.” As Remus drank the wine poured for him, Sirius grabbed both gold candles handing one to Remus after he set his glass down. Sirius leaned over and light their candle from the white candle. “With this candle I will light your way in darkness.” They leaned in lite Remus’ candle then they pair put the candles in their holders. Sirius turned picking up the star ring from James. They turned back to Remus softly smiling with tears in their eyes. Remus offered his left hand and Sirius took it gently. “With this ring I ask you to be mine.” Sirius slipped the ring onto Remus’ finger kissing Remus’ fingers before reconnecting their hands and resting them between the pair. 

Marlene smiled wiping away a tear of her own. “Remus.”

Remus took a breath to compose himself. He gently squeezed Sirius hands. “With this hand I will lift your sorrows.” Remus picks up the wine bottle as Sirius picks up the gold cup. Sirius held out the glass and Remus pour them wine like he had done any times before. “Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine." Sirius downed the wine and Remus chuckled as he sets the bottle down then picks the two silver candles. Handing one to a smiling Sirius with wine stained lips then lighting his own with the candle on the table. He turned back light the other candled offered to him. “With this candle I will light your way in darkness.” Remus saw a tear fall out of Sirius’ eye. They set the candles in their holders and Remus turned to Lilly who was holding Little Harry. Harry had somehow got the moon ring from his mother and was currently holding onto it. Remus offered his hand to the child. “Can I have that Harry?”

Harry pulled the ring to his chest and everyone laughed. Remus sighed softly thinking of a way to get the ring back when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Sirius holding out the glitter hair clip put that was holding their hair, which was now flowing down their back. Sirius smiled taking the pin and turning back to Harry.

“I’ll trade you.” Harry eyed the the pin clearly decided if the new shiny object was worth the one we already had. After a second Harry offered the ring. Remus smiled taking the ring and placing the pin in his hand. Remus turned back to Sirius who was wearing an endearing smile. 

“I’m never going to get that back.” Remus chuckled as he took Sirius’ left hand in his. “With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” Remus slide the ring onto Sirius’ finger then gently kisses their hand before letting their hands rest between them.

“That was beautiful. Now lets wrap this up.” Marlene smiled. “Do you Sirius Orion Black take Remus John Lupin to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Sirius smiled squeezing Remus’ hand.

“Of course I do.”

“And do you, Remus John Lupin, rake Sirius Orion Black to your lawfully wedded…” There was a pause that was not all to unusual in the group with Sirius’ changing gender came changing pronouns and terms as well. 

“Wife.” Sirius replied without missing a beat.

“Do you take Sirius to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Remus smiled brightly.  
“I do.”

“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss. Just keep it PG please.”

Sirius didn’t have to be told twice. They leaped over connecting their and Remus’ lips. The pair was meet with smiles and cheers when they finally broke apart.

*************************************************************************************************************  
A few hours later a small party was in full swing as a little reception. No one was really surprised when they showed to to find this was a celebration of Remus and Sirius impulsively getting married. Currently Remus was holding Harry while Sirius and James danced around. Sirius walked up to Remus and Little Harry stretched out his arms towards Her.

“Want to dance with your Auntie?” Harry made an approving squeal and Remus handed him over. 

“Come on Prongslet, Let’s go show up your dad hm?” with that the pair took off to find James. Remus leaned against the nearest table holding his cup of champagne.

“So is it still Mr. Lupin?” Remus looked up from his cup to see Minerva Mcgonagall smiling at him.”

“Lupin-Black now.” He smiled. It felt wonderful to say it out loud. 

“I’m glad you two finally got around to this. Albus now owes me ten pounds .” She laughed and Remus couldn’t help but laugh with her.

“Didn’t he lose the last time you two bet on our relationship?” She smiled taking a sip of her drink.

“Yes. He thought Ms. Lupin-Black and Mr. Potter were going to end up together, however those two were always just affectionate friends. I always had faith in the two of you. I’ve never seen a mismatched pair work so well.” Remus smiled warmth in his chest from her words.

“Thank you”. Remus looked over to where Sirius was swaying around with little Harry in her arms. He really was the luckiest man alive to call Sirius Black his. Remus looked down at his ring and smiled. Not only did he get to call her his, but he had the privilege of calling her his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> 3-4-2018: I went back through and fixed mistakes and typos.


End file.
